


One Last Job

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne has one last job before he walks away from LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'alternate ending' challenge at [WhedonLand](http://whedonland.livejournal.com) \- I chose to write an alternate ending to Not Fade Away

Lorne's never been a stranger to the grayer end of the moral spectrum, but he's always known where the line was. Now though, now he's crossed it and it's all well and good to say he was just following orders, but that won't help him sleep at night.

He can hear the fighting from the city - how can he not? Angel's misguided 'mission' is unleashing Armageddon down there, after all - but there's nothing he can do to make a difference now. Not here.

With a heavy sigh he climbs into the passenger seat and the car pulls away, leaving LA behind.

"Not that I'm complaining, but... Why?"

Lorne smiles a little sadly at the question. "Like I said, Lindsey, I've heard you sing."


End file.
